1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus and a display method of a remaining battery level preferable for use in an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras have provided a notification of a remaining battery level for a user through an indication on a display device. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-9407, the degradation of a secondary battery is estimated and the remaining battery level is displayed on the basis of the estimated degradation. In a cellular phone disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-92721, one of a plurality of threshold value tables is selected with reference to temperature and a call status such as during a call and on standby, a threshold value in the selected threshold value table is compared with the battery state at that point, and the remaining battery level is displayed on the basis of the comparison result.
In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-333518, battery voltage is detected a plurality of times, the future movements in voltage are predicted from the detected battery voltage, and a threshold value is set for determining the state of the battery based on the predicted voltage movements.
An example display of a remaining battery level will hereinafter be described by using a digital camera as an example. FIGS. 9A to 9D show example displays of a remaining battery level in a digital camera.
The digital camera detects a remaining battery level to measure the current remaining battery level. The digital camera compares the measured current remaining battery level with a threshold value previously set on a storage medium such as an EEPROM, and displays the remaining battery level based on the comparison result in a simple manner on a display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
FIG. 9A shows a display when the remaining battery level is sufficiently high. As shown in FIG. 9A, the high remaining battery level is simply displayed by showing a battery mark 901a filled in with black at the lower right in a liquid crystal display screen 901.
FIG. 9B shows a display when the remaining battery level is low. As shown in FIG. 9B, the low remaining battery level is displayed by showing a battery mark 902a partially blacked in a liquid crystal display screen 902.
FIG. 9C shows a display when the remaining battery level is approaching zero and a user is notified of the need of battery replacement. As shown in FIG. 9C, the need of battery replacement is notified to the user to attract attention by showing a battery mark 903a flashing in a liquid crystal display screen 903.
FIG. 9D shows a display when the remaining battery level is zero and the digital camera is inoperative. As shown in FIG. 9D, the zero remaining battery level is displayed by showing the outline of a battery mark 904a and flashing it in a liquid crystal display screen 904.
In the conventional technique for displaying the remaining battery level, however, the displays of the remaining battery level are switched at the previously set points. Both for a user who wishes to change the battery when the remaining battery level is still high and for a user who wishes to change the battery only after the remaining battery level is low, the need of battery replacement is displayed at the same point. Thus, the conventional technique cannot achieve the display of the remaining battery level that matches the preference of a user or arbitrarily.